Incretion
by Zubby
Summary: Vaguely remembered dreams, terse yet very erotic encounters.
1.

Beast Boy was sleeping soundly; he didn't hear the sharp knocking on his bedroom door. A second set of knocks, louder than the first. A pause of 20, maybe 30 seconds. Then the door slid open and Robin entered. "Beast Boy!" he shouted angrily. Beast Boy stirred, groggy. A series of brief images flashed through his mind: Raven, levitating cross-legged in the corner, Cyborg purple-faced with anger, Starfire in the kitchen whipping up some pudding of sadness. What was that dream about? "Beast Boy!" Robin shouted again. Beast Boy got out of bed.  
"What?"  
"You know what", said Robin angrily. "You leave me no choice, Beast Boy. As leader of the Titans, I am responsible for delivering punishment as needed."  
"Dude, I have no idea what you're talking about" said Beast Boy. Robin walked over to the bed and stood next to Beast Boy.  
"Look. Don't do the crime if you can't do the time", he said. "Let's just get this over with". He roughly yanked down Beast Boy's purple shorts.  
"Dude, what are you doing?" shouted Beast Boy.  
"The tights, too", sad Robin, yanking them down. "And the underwear".  
"No!" yelled Beast Boy, starting to struggle. Robin, skilled at this maneuver, sat on the bed, and with a quick movement kicked Beast Boy's legs out from under him. Beast Boy fell forward onto Robin's lap.  
"This hurts me more than it will hurt you", Robin said. What a cliche, Beast Boy thought as Robin's hand smacked his bare ass hard.  
"Robin,what did I " THWACK "do?", yelled Beast Boy, fear rising in his voice. "I don't know" THWACK "What I did wrong!" THWACK. Robin continued spanking Beast Boy, the cheeks of his ass glowing red through the green.  
I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry, Beast Boy thought to himself. Seconds later, the tears came. They were tears of humiliation as much if not more than of pain.  
Robin finished spanking Beast Boy and sat him up in his lap. Tears streamed down Beast Boy's face. He tried to turn away from Robin, but Robin held him firmly.  
"I hope this teaches you a lesson", Robin said. Robin ran his fingers through Beast Boy's hair. "I didn't want to have to do that," he said. Then Robin leaned in and licked Beast Boy's cheek, drinking up his fresh tears. Beast Boy gasped. Robin's tongue moved lower to Beast Boy's lips and licked them slowly. Gently yet forcefully, his tongue worked it's way into Beast Boy's mouth. They kissed, then Robin pulled away slightly. "I need you, BB," Robin said in a breathy voice. He put his hand on Beast Boy's chest, then slowly lowered it to Beast Boy's stiffening member, still unclothed from the spanking. Beast Boy moaned. With one hand gently stroking Beast Boy's penis Robin slowly kissed Beast Boy's neck, and continued kissing down his chest and belly. Beast Boy wriggled excitedly. Then Robin greedily sucked Beast Boy's penis into his mouth. Robin is really good at this, thought Beast Boy. Guess those rumors are true after all. Oh, Gods, I'm coming! Beast Boy shot into Robin's eager mouth. 


	2. 

A relaxing afternoon on the roof. Beast Boy dozing in the sun. A hand on his shoulder wakes him. "Keep your eyes on the ball, green boy," Cyborg is shouting in his head. A dream about volleyball, left behind as Beast Boy opens his eyes and looks at Robin, who is shaking him gently.  
"Everyone else went inside," said Robin. "let's stay here for a while, ok?"  
"Ok," answered Beast Boy. He looked over at Robin, who seemed nervous. "Wonder what he wants?' Beast Boy thought.  
"Robin? Is everything all right?" Beast Boy asked. His fang peeked out from between his lips, as it often did. Robin started breathing heavily upon noticing it.  
"I...I..."Robin seemed at a loss for words. "Hold still," he said. Leaning in, he stuck out his tongue and licked Beast Boy's fang, a small moan escaping his lips as he did so.  
"BB, your fang is so hot, I couldn't control myself" Robin said. "I-I'm sorry, I should have asked first."  
"You like my fang?" Beast Boy asked. Robin nodded. "Do it again," Beast Boy commanded. Robin leaned in and licked Beast Boy's fang a second time, this time following his tongue by pulling Beast Boy into a kiss.  
'This is turning into a great afternoon!' Beast Boy thought. He ran his hand lightly over Robin's chest, then reached under his shirt and pinched Robin's nipple. Robin gasped. "You like fangs, I like nipples," Beast Boy said. Robin pushed away from Beast Boy and removed his shirt. Beast Boy ran is hands over Robin's unclothed chest, exploring every inch of flesh. "You have a line of hair that starts at your belly button and goes down," Beast Boy said. It's really sexy."  
"That's called a treasure trail," said Robin.  
"Treasure trail?"  
"Follow the trail and you'll find the treasure!" said Robin.  
"Don't mind if I do!" answered Beast Boy. He lowered his mouth to the area and slowly started kissing and licking down Robin's treasure trail, while Robin shimmied out of his tights.  
"Mmmm, what a big and delicious looking treasure!" said Beast Boy. Sticking out his tongue, he started at the base of Robin's erection and licked upward along the ridge and up to the cleft in the head. Robin moaned, his penis making an involuntary jerking motion. Beast Boy began sucking Robin's penis, slowly working more and more of it into his mouth. After a couple of minutes, he stopped. "Why don't you roll over'" he said. Robin complied, rising up on his knees. Beast boy spat on Robin's opening, and pulling down his shorts, mounted Robin.  
"Yes," moaned Robin, and Beast Boy started a slow, steady rhythm.  
It was over too soon, Robin and Beast Boy collapsing in a sweaty heap. 


	3. 

Beast Boy was dozing on the couch. Cyborg paused the video game and left for a bathroom break. Robin saw his chance.  
"Hey BB, wake up," he said, nudging Beast Boy. Beast Boy stirred, his dream of losing a game to Cyborg fading. As he opened his eyes, Robin jumped on him.  
"Let's fool around," Robin said, and kissed Beast Boy.  
"Let's go up to my room," said Beast Boy.  
"No, let's stay right here, answered Robin. He felt Beast Boy through his uniform. "Mmm, hard already. I love that!" said Robin.  
"Dude! Cyborg will be back in a minute," said Beast Boy.  
"Well, let's make it quick," answeed Robin. Scooting down, he began mouthing Beast Boy's erection through the cloth of his uniform. Beast Boy threw his head back and sighed. Suddenly, a noise in the hall startled them. Robin leaped off of Beast Boy as Cyborg entered the room. Beast Boy, embarrassed, tried to hide the wet spot on his uniform left by Robin's hot mouth. 


	4. 

Robin knocked on Beast Boy's door. "Come in", shouted Beast Boy. The door slid open and Robin walked in. Beast Boy was lying in bed under the covers. What a strange dream! he thought, but the details of the dream faded as Robin spoke.  
"Cyborg said you needed to see me. Said it was important," said Robin. Beast Boy threw off the covers, revealing his naked body and erect penis.  
"I need you to fuck me, Robin," he said. "Please fuck me". Beast Boy raised his legs high. Grasping his legs behind his knees, he pulled his legs towards his chest. His hole presented itself, ready and in position.  
Robin wasted no time in getting undressed. He kneeled facing Beast Boy and lowered his mouth to Beast Boy's scrotum. Robin sucked Beast Boy's balls, then began licking. Down to Beast Boy's taint went Robin's eager tongue, and beyond. Beast Boy felt a pleasant, wet sensation as Robin's tongue explored his anus.  
"Yes," Beast Boy moaned. Robin sat up and repositioned himself. Slowly, he guided his erect member to Beast Boy's opening.  
"Fuck me hard," Beast Boy said in a creaky voice. Beast Boy gasped as Robin entered him. "That feels great," he panted. Then Starfire walked in and laughed at them.  
"Is this a new kind of training?" she asked.  
"Count me in!" said Cyborg. He loosened a metal plate on his crotch and his erect member stood out. Then they were gone as Robin thrust into Beast Boy faster and faster.  
"Gods, this is good!" panted Robin. "You're so tight. I can't hold it much longer..." Robin's voice trailed off as he came. 


	5. 

Beast Boy woke up suddenly. Snippets of a dream ran through his mind. He was in the shower...thinking about Robin...touching himself...'I love sexy dreams' he thought. 'even if I don't need 'em'. He looked over at Robin sleeping next to him.  
"Hi, handsome" Beast Boy said, kissing the lips of the sleeping boy wonder.  
Robin stirred. "Hi sexy" he said. "Last night was really great."  
"Wanna go take a shower together?" Beast Boy asked.  
"Of course!" Robin answered. He sat up in bed and kissed Beast Boy softly on the mouth.  
"I love you, BB," he said.  
"I love you too," Beast Boy replied. 


	6. 

Speedy dropped by for a visit, he has made it a point of stopping by every couple of weeks since Robin made him an honorary Titan. They were up on the roof now,Speedy and Robin, sparring. Or trying to. Defensive postures quickly gave way to feeling hard muscles through tight uniforms. Panting. Sweating. Spit. Gasps. Moans. Uniforms start coming off, piece by piece.  
A few feet away, out of sight, Beast Boy, as a snake, lay dozing in the sun. "how relaxing,' he thought, Ôto be a cold-blooded animal on a hot roof on a sunny day.' Startled by voices, he opens his eyes to see Robin stroking Speedy's erection. Instantly awake, dreams of, what, a party on the roof? fading. Changing back to human form, Beast Boy crouches behind Cyborg's new toy, a large grill. ÔI should join them' he thinks. ÔA three way would be so hot.' Instead, he reaches his hand into his tights and begins fondling his growing erection. Scooting slightly to improve his sight line, be bumps the grill while pulling his tights down. A package of tofu dogs lands at his feet.  
"You're on your own with the tofu dogs," says Cyborg. "I'm not touching those disgusting things." Beast Boy's heart races. Cyborg didn't notice what he was doing? Didn't notice Robin, just a few feet away, now greedily sucking the penis of a moaning Speedy?  
Suddenly Starfire approaches. Hastily, Beast Boy tries to stuff his penis, now fully erect, back into his tights. An exercise in futility,its obvious what he's been doing.  
"Friend Beast Boy, I shall help cook your tofu dogs," says Starfire. She squirts a large amount of mustard into her mouth. Beast Boy looks up at Starfire in amazement. From his couching position, he can see, between her legs, Speedy begin to mount Robin, who is lying on his back with his legs raised in the air. He looks back at Cyborg, but he is gone. Now Starfire is gone as well. What is going on here?  
Robin moans as Speedy ejaculates inside of him. 


	7. 

Beast Boy, startled by a noise, woke from a dream.  
"Titans, GO!" echoed in his head as he shook the sleep from his eyes. Looking up, Beast Boy saw Robin standing front of his bed, totally nude and sporting a large erection.  
"Wake up!" Robin shouted. He walked closer to Beast Boy. "You have 30 seconds to get out of that bed and meet us in the garage!" he said angrily. Robin turned and walked from Beast Boy's room.  
Beast Boy couldn't help but notice that Robin was suddenly fully clothed again. 


	8. 

In the Titans' favorite pizza parlor, the five crime fighters are crammed into a booth. Robin is sitting next to Beast Boy, their thighs touching from lack of space. Both of them notice this unexpected erotic thrill. About to bite into a slice, Beast Boy suddenly feels Robin's hand on his knee. Slowly, Robin's hand creeps up Beast Boy's leg, out of sight of the others, stroking the inside of his thigh. Robin doesn't stop there. His fingers begin rubbing Beast Boy's balls through his shorts. Reaching higher still, Robin runs his fingernails across the head of Beast Boy's erect penis, tight against the fabric of his uniform. Beast Boy whimpers quietly.  
"Stop your whining," says an irritated Cyborg. "I already picked the damn pepperoni off for you. What do you want now?"  
  
Or, in the shower. Yes. Robin is in the shower, and Beast Boy accidentally walks in on him. Robin is startled at first, but when he sees that it's Beast Boy, he pulls the curtain open and says "Why don't you join me?" As Beast Boy begins getting undressed, there's a knock on the door.  
"Could you hurry it up a bit?" asks Raven.  
  
OK, on the couch. That's it. Cyborg is working on his car, Starfire has talked a reluctant Raven into visiting the mall. No disturbances.  
"Wanna play some games?" asks Robin, picking up the controller to the game console.  
"Yeah," answers Beast Boy. "but not with that." Leaning over, Beast Boy sticks his tongue in Robin's ear, sending a chill down the boy wonder's spine.  
"I want you," Beast Boy whispers. He leans in and licks Robin's neck, his senses reeling from Robin's scent.  
  
Yes! Beast Boy is almost there. His right hand works furiously. His let hand holds a wad of kleenex at the ready. 'Umm, Robin kisses me, and grabs my....ahhhh'. Beast Boy wipes up and runs off to the bathroom. 


	9. 

"Why don't you drop it?" an irritated Robin asked. "And pass the milk."  
"I'm just sayin' it's obvious," answered Cyborg, passing the milk carton to Robin. "You'd know it yourself if you weren't so wrapped up in your research on Slade."  
"You're insane," said Robin. "There is no way Beast Boy has a crush on me."  
"All I know is, whenever he looks at you, it looks like he's going into a trance." Cyborg scooped up a spoonful of cereal. "I'm sure he's daydreaming all sort of dirty things he'd like to do with you."  
Robin looked over the top of the cereal box at Cyborg. "Are you finished?"  
"Just getting started," Cyborg answered. "I think you should do a test to prove I'm right. When Beast Boy comes down for breakfast, bend over to tie your shoe with your butt pointed in his direction. I'll bet you anything he'll go into one of his trances."  
Robin laughed. "There is no way I'm going to wave my ass in Beast Boy's face for your amusement."  
"HA!" shouted Cyborg. "You're not Robin-you're Chicken! An entirely different bird!" Robin glared at Cyborg. "No, I have dignity. And, I don't want to encourage him, in case you're right."  
"Well, it's not like you'd refuse him. You like Beast Boy too."  
"I do NOT!" Robin shouted.  
"Suit yourself'" said Cyborg. "But I know better!" Robin, blushing, shot Cyborg another look.  
Just then, Raven and Starfire walked into the kitchen. "Anyone for scrambled eggs?" asked Starfire.  
"You better stop her, she's about to eat your young!" Cyborg muttered to Robin in a quiet voice, and made a clucking sound like a chicken. Robin glared at Cyborg. Cyborg burst out laughing.  
Raven cast a curious glance at Cyborg.  
"Don't ask'" said Robin.  
"Did I miss something funny?" said Beast Boy as he entered the kitchen. "Who wants tofu eggs? "He glanced around the room. Everyone was shaking their heads no except for Robin, who appeared to be staring a hole in his cereal bowl. "Robin?" asked Beast Boy. "Tofu eggs?"  
"No thanks," answered Robin. "I was just leaving." He stood but Cyborg had eased his foot over, trapping Robin's shoelace. It pulled and untied as Robin moved away from the table.  
"Your shoe's untied," said Cyborg, a huge grin on his face.  
Robin scowled. "Paybacks are Hell," he said, and bent over, not realizing he was aiming his rear end in Beast Boy's direction.

* * *

...Beast Boy woke with a start. Had he really fallen asleep at the table? 'It's those dreams. They must be making me lose sleep', he thought. What was this one about? Tofu eggs? Cyborg laughing? Robin's butt? Oh well, difficult to think of dreams with Robin here, and no one else. "Let's go up to my room after breakfast" says Robin. "I want to do some special training with you." Robin walked over to Beast Boy and kissed him. Beast Boy parted his lips slightly, allowing Robin's tongue entrance. Robin ran his hands over Beast Boy's chest, paying special attention to Beast Boy's nipples, erect against his tight uniform. Beast Boy gasped, and reaching down, cupped Robin's ample package in is hand. "Let's skip breakfast," he panted, breaking the kiss.

* * *

"I told you so," Cyborg said to Robin as they watched Beast Boy, who was staring blankly  
into space. "Maybe you should have a talk with that boy." 


	10. 

Robin hadn't slept well. Did Beast Boy really like him? Did he really like Beast Boy? Cyborg's comments over breakfast the day before echoed in his mind. After building up his nerve over a sleepless night of soul searching, he decided to talk to Beast Boy first thing in the morning.  
Arriving at Beast Boy's door, he knocked gently.  
Beast Boy woke to the sound of someone knocking on his door. A dream, of lying naked, sticky, and contented under Robin, faded. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he shouted 'Come in."  
Robin entered Beast Boy's room. "Hi, BB, uh--Beast Boy," he said.  
Beast Boy sat up in bed. "Did I just hear you call me BB?" he asked. Robin blushed slightly. "I'm sorry," he said.  
"Don't be sorry," Beast Boy answered. "I just never heard you call me that before, that's all." Robin sat on the edge of Beast Boy's bed. "I need to ask you something." he said. "Do--do you like me? I mean, LIKE like me?" Beast Boy's eyes grew large as he struggled for an answer.  
"I know you've been daydreaming about me and stuff, and..." Robin was interrupted by Beast Boy shrieking and hiding his head under the covers.  
"It's ok, Beast Boy," Robin said. Please come out from under there." Beast Boy slowly lowered the blankets and peeked out from under them.  
"I think I like you, too," said Robin.  
"You do?" answered a surprised Beast Boy. He let the blankets fall and looked at Robin.  
Robin leaned in and kissed Beast Boy sweetly, tenderly. The feel of Robin's lips, his taste, his scent, filled Beast Boy's senses, and for the first time in a long time, he was pretty sure he wasn't dreaming.

* * *

Postscript

* * *

"All this is a dream. Still, examine it with a few experiments." -Michael Faraday, 1849  
  
OK, so I got a little mushy at the end, but I love a happy ending, especially when it involves Beast Boy!  
The inspiration for this story came from two short novels, Night Book by William Kotzwinkle and Spanking the Maid by Robert Coover.  
In Night Book, a group of women gather in ancient Greece to tell erotic tales. These stories start influencing contemporary erotic events, and the narrative starts switching back and forth between the two times.  
Spanking the Maid is kind of an experimental S&M novel, wherein dream and reality are confused while the same event plays out over and over again.  
I wanted my story to feel real, but wanted the chapters to be kept short and daydream like. I was imagining what would be going through a horny teenager's head while he was lusting after someone. Every sex act he could think of would come into play! I also wanted to create confusion between what was dream and what was real. BB thinks he's waking up, but he is really falling into dream or daydream. To get this I used odd elements, like characters popping in and out, to indicate a dream-like state. That's why a couple of the chapters seem a little disjointed.  
About the title: Incretion, according to the American Heritage Dictionary:  
NOUN:  
1. The process of internal secretion characteristic of endocrine glands. 2. The product of this process; a hormone.  
I thought a term describing the secretion of hormones made an appropriate title!  
Hope you liked the story.  
Please review! 


End file.
